


Take me home, show me the world

by Cattkru



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattkru/pseuds/Cattkru
Summary: It's a bit AU I guess.Toni asks Cheryl if she ever slow danced. It leads to a short path of fluff that I'm both glad and ashamed I wrote.





	Take me home, show me the world

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I published any writting on the internet but today I felt like it so here it is my tiny support for this extremely cute pairing. The title and the song used in the fic is from the english version of 'Tu canción' by Alfred and Amaia, Spain's song for the ESC 2018. (Go listen to it!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the characters nor the song. It all belongs to its rightful owner. The grammar mistakes and the mispellings you'll probably find though? All mine.

“You know how to slow dance?”

Cheryl’s hand froze mid-air, halfway between her mouth and the bowl of snacks, carrying a salty cookie. She took her eyes off the movie to look at Toni, who was waiting for her answer but without taking hers off the screen.

“I do.”

Toni looked at her.

“Have you slow danced with someone you liked?”

Cheryl bit a piece of the cookie she was holding. She was mildly confused with Toni’s sudden interest in that subject. It’s not like the movie was about Captain America slow dancing with Ironman.

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m just curious. Have you?”

Toni’s half amused expression was making her suspicious.

“What’s with you?”

The brunette snorted, incapable of holding her laughter anymore.

“I overheard a conversation between two guys about us, it was annoying to hear how hot we are together and how we sneak often in their wet dreams, but it was good to keep eavesdropping because I learned the most funny thing,” She made a dramatic pause looking at Cheryl straight in the eye with a stupid grin in her mouth while she ate a mouthful of popcorn. The redhead was getting a bit irritated with Toni purposely chewing slow to delay what she wanted to say to spite her. “The dudebros said that we’re the hottest thing since that time you and Veronica slow danced and kissed in front of everybody in somebody’s party. So, will you tell me how you and Ronnie ended up sucking face in front of all Riverdale High’s alumni?”

The memory of that night put a blush in Cheryl’s face, it had been an awful event. Awful but perhaps a bit nice, Veronica was not a bad kisser at all. Not at all indeed.

“Are you jealous?”

She almost spit the words, wanting to infuriate her girlfriend to compensate for her embarrassment. But her answer was a loud laugh from Toni.

“Not a bit, I’m just curious. You both have a pretty intense love-hate relationship but what I did not know is that kissing was involved in that mess.”

“It was a one time thing, dear Veronica was very clear about how horny Archie made her and how much better he was than me,” Toni felt her sour mood and dropped the amused act. She put her hand softly on top of hers and moved a bit closer so their shoulders were touching. “And perhaps I was crushing a bit on her and it hurt me more than it should have.”

“I’m sorry, Cher. I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories.”

Cheryl smiled softly and kissed her cheek sweetly.

“It’s okay, her loss. Archie might be good but no one’s better than Cheryl Bombshell.”

“I agree.” Toni kissed her this time, a peck in her mouth that left a tingling feel in her lips she was used to and enamoured with. “But it’s a bit creepy when you talk about yourself in third person.”

“Idiot.”

She faked annoyance, pushed Toni’s face from hers and put some distance between their bodies. It did not last. She smiled big when Toni practically jumped on her, held her close and started to put lots of quick kisses in all her face.

They ended up ditching the movie and the snacks in favor to kiss for hours in Cheryl’s queen sized bed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two days later when Toni brought the subject back. They were walking Riverdale High’s halls hand in hand, ignoring the weary look some people still gave them even after a month since they started dating. Cheryl still felt vulnerable, unsafe when the other students looked at them more than they should, when they looked at their hands, wrapped in each other tightly, or when they whispered whenever they kissed or held each other close. Toni helped her deal with that, to not care about what people said about them or not to bash on herself for not being straight and being a disappoint to her mother.

She felt safe with Toni now, she felt capable of taking everybody’s shit with a smile and a snarky remark ready for them. She felt  _ loved. _

“So I was thinking,” Toni paused to look at Cheryl, who had a tiny smirk on her lips.

“Did it hurt, darling?”

Toni mocked her silently which only made Cheryl’s smirk bigger.

“As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I was thinking you should show me your slow dancing technique. For science.”

“What’s this sudden interest in slow dancing?”

Toni stopped walking and looked at her.

“After you told me what happened with Vero I just-” Cheryl could feel Toni’s hand fidget around hers, she could see her biting her bottom lip nervously. “I want you to have a nice experience to erase that one because I happen to think that dancing like that, so close to someone, is an amazing feeling and I want you to have that. I want to be part of that.”

She looked at her in such a caring and intense way that Cheryl’s voice got stuck in her throat, so thick with emotion that she could only manage to nod. If it was that important for her, Cheryl would even slow dance limbless, God, she would even slow dance with her demon of a mother if Toni asked her like that, with such hopeful and loving eyes.

“Deal then, I’ll meet you at the gym after classes. Just you and I.”

With that and a brief but intense kiss, Toni left Cheryl in front of her Biology class. The redhead watched her girlfriend go with a warm heart and her lips still feeling the kiss that was pressed on them a couple of seconds ago.

 

* * *

 

 

History class didn’t end soon enough, Cheryl was out of the class a second before the bell ringed. She practically galloped to the gym, not patient enough to walk to meet her girlfriend there.

In her path, she collided with Jughead, who instead of give her an annoyed look like usual, smiled at her in a rather creepy way. Or that’s what she thought anyway. Smiling was so unusual for him that whenever he did she felt the urge to frown.

Any other day she would have inquired why such rare thing just occurred but she was in such a rush she forgot about it the second it happened.

When she arrived at the gym, a fine layer of sweat was covering her features. Toni watched her with her trademark amused look.

“Did you run here?”

“No.”

Toni laughed, then stood up from the stairs. She approached Cheryl and kissed her, her fingers brushing her face lightly.

“You are sweating.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

“Whatever. What are you planning?”

Toni took her hand and lead to the court’s centre, where a portable speaker was already connected to her mobile phone.

“I found a song that makes me think of you, of how you make me feel. Seems it was made for us.” Toni held her close as she spoke, her hands pressing lightly Cheryl’s hips, while the other girl’s arms surrounded her neck.

“You’ll be a cliché and make me slow dance to Ed Sheeran’s  _ Perfect _ ?”

“Pft. Do you think you are dating a basic white boy?” Toni took her right hand off Cheryl’s hip to play the song on her phone. “While Ed Sheeran’s music is awesome, I found a song that is actually  _ perfect _  to express both our feelings.”

Cheryl was about to complain about her lame joke when the song’s first chords started to play. The soft melody of the piano already put her in a romantic mood.

_ I never thought I could be, _

_ Here in heaven so close to the sound of my dreams, _

They started to move slowly in harmony with the song. Toni was singing along but so quietly that she was almost just mouthing the words. Cheryl could feel her breathing every word, heavy with emotion, so she decided to listen to the song and enjoy the feeling of dancing so close to Toni. It was when she started to actually listen to the song that she knew what Toni meant before.

_ Now I know how it feels to be loved and alive _

Her heart ached with the trueness of the words, it was a bit over the top, the one who physically brought her back to life was Archie, but she actually felt like she had been brought to life by Toni and she definitely knew now how it felt to be loved by someone, without wanting anything from her, just to feel loved back. Toni kissed away a tear she did not even know she cried.

“Told you, seems it was made for us.”

Toni pulled her close, caught her face softly between her hands and kissed her like she was very fragile, like she was made of a delicate glass. They moved to the tempo of the song, not even dancing, just moving slowly side to side in the middle of the gym, alone. To Cheryl it was perfect, to have such a wonderful girl in her arms, a girl who loved every part of her, even the ugly ones.

When the bridge of the song was approaching, Toni put some distance between them and started to spin with her, holding hands, with a bright smile and singing along. Cheryl couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped her lips watching her girlfriend being a dork. Toni pulled close again when the last chorus began, she shortened the distance in a heartbeat in time with the sudden change of the song’s rhythm. This time she sang along with her lips brushing Cheryl’s, breathing the same air the redhead was exhaling.

_ Feels like I’m dancing in bright shining stars, _

_ Pulling you close is like touching the sky, _

Toni was singing every word like it was coming directly from her heart and Cheryl felt them stick in hers. She was melting in Toni’s arms, in her singing, the touch of her lips and the cheesy but beautiful song. She could feel her stomach making funny things, the urge to hold the other girl forever and cover her in kisses until her lips bleed, she could feel tears of joy forming behind her eyelids but she fought them. She cried enough for a lifetime, now it was time to enjoy being alive again.

“I love you.”

The words escaped her mouth before she could swallow them and Toni surely heard because the song just ended and only silence was filling the gym. Cheryl closed her eyes, not feeling brave enough to face her girlfriend. It was too much too soon, she knew but her heart ached to beat those three words.

She opened her eyes after Toni pressed a hard kiss in her lips and she was met with a big goofy smile on the other girl’s face.

“I love you too.”

She kissed her again.

Finally, after all the pain they went through, both of them knew how it felt to be loved and alive.

“Perhaps we should invite Ronnie the next time.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? No? It's okay it's been a long time since I wrote anything so I'm a little rusty. 
> 
> Anyway it means a lot you decided to stop by and give it a try so thank you very much! 
> 
> If you are from Europe (or Straya!), will you vote for Spain in Eurovision? Pretty please? Those two little cupcakes don't deserve the last place!


End file.
